juste pour un baiser
by chance-a-4-feuille
Summary: La guerre est terminée. Les élèves reviennent passer leur septième année à Poudlard. Ils se remettent tous peu à peu de la guerre. Sauf Hermione qui ne parvient plus à être heureuse. Et si aider quelqu'un permettait de se soigner, Hermione et Rogue parviendraient-ils à retrouver le sourire?


**Bonsoir à tous :)**

**Je poste aujourd'hui cet OS pour célébrer la fin d'année. C'est peut-être un petit message d'espoir :)**

**je lis beaucoup des fanfictions avec ce pairing mais c'est la première fois que je décide d'en écrire un. Pour résumé, l'histoire se passe à Poudlard à la fin de la guerre. Les élèves décident de revenir passer leur septième année au château. Ils se remettent tous de la guerre mis à part Hermione qui ne parvient plus à retrouver le sourire. Rogue aussi ne semble pas se pardonner ses fautes passées. Et si aider quelqu'un permettait de guérir, Hermione et Rogue parviendraient-ils à être heureux?**

**Pairing: Severus Rogue/ Hermione Granger**

**Rating: K+**

**Evidemment aucun des personnages de m'appartient, ils sont tous la propriété de J. . **

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :) Les reviews sont naturellement les bienvenues ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous et je vous souhaite une très bonne année à tous! :)**

* * *

Juste pour un baiser

Hermione se trouvait seule dans le parc. Cela faisait un bon moment déjà, qu'elle était descendue au près du lac et la neige qui tombait à gros flocon avait déjà recouvert ses chaussures. Ses cheveux étaient parsemés de neige. Mais la jeune fille n'y faisait pas attention.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 23 décembre et la plupart des élèves de Poudlard étaient rentrés chez eux pour fêter les vacances avec leur famille. Elle, avait préféré rester ici, laissant à ses parents de temps de refonder leur vie, après le voyage forcé en Australie. Lorsqu'Hermione était partie les rejoindre à la fin de la guerre et qu'elle leur avait rendue la mémoire, il y avait eu un froid entre eux et la jeune fille le comprenait parfaitement. Si ses intentions avaient été de les protéger, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle leur avait effacé des montagnes de souvenir et qu'elle avait entièrement bouleversé leur vie. Les relations s'étaient améliorées depuis et ils tentaient d'oublier et de se comporter comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pour autant, Hermione préférait ne pas brusquer les choses et elle leur laisser ses vacances pour discuter et passer du bon temps tous les deux.

Il ne restait pas grand monde au château. Même Harry et Ron avaient désertés. Ils étaient allés passer les fêtes au Terrier, chez les Weasley. Bien sûr ils l'avaient invitée mais elle avait refusé l'invitation, n'ayant elle-même aucune idée de la raison qui l'avait poussée à faire cela. Au repas de midi, il n'y avait que quatre élèves, trois Serpentard, dont Drago Malfoy, et elle, ainsi que les professeurs. Le corps enseignant tentait de rendre l'ambiance chaleureuse afin que les vacances soient les plus agréables possibles. Mais l'humeur n'était pas au beau fixe. Depuis la fin de la guerre, les Serpentards essayaient de se faire oublier et Hermione n'avait donc pas de problème avec les élèves même si leurs conversations s'arrêtaient à savoir s'ils avaient fini leurs devoirs et s'ils allaient bien.

Dans le parc, dans le froid, Hermione se sentait au calme. Elle retrouvait un semblant de paix qui avait disparue pendant la guerre et qui ne s'était jamais réinstallée pour elle. De là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait apercevoir la cabane d'Hagrid. La fumée quittait paresseusement la cheminée de la petite maison. Le garde des sceaux avait retrouvé une vie paisible. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de la mort de Dumbledore mais aujourd'hui, il allait mieux. Hermione était heureuse pour lui. Elle était heureuse pour tous ceux qui avaient compris que, malgré tout, la vie continuait. Qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de beaux moments à offrir et qu'il fallait accepter le fait de vivre avec ce passé douloureux. Hermione savait que c'était la seule attitude acceptable à adopter. Et pourtant, elle était incapable de s'en remettre. L'état de tous ses amis, de toute la population sorcière s'améliorait peu à peu mais elle restait dans un profond désespoir. Elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver de bons souvenirs, comme si elle était en permanence sous l'emprise d'un détraqueur. Et plus le temps avançait, plus elle s'en voulait de ne pas parvenir à se défaire de cette atmosphère pesante à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

Pour tous, elle était une héroïne de guerre. Celle qui avait aidé l'Elu à trouver les Horcruxes, le cerveau de la bande qui avait permis la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui. Pour Dumbledore, avec qui elle avait pu parler grâce au tableau se trouvant dans le bureau du directeur, elle était une héroïne car elle avait sauvé un homme formidable. Severus Snape.

En effet, à la fin du combat, elle s'était précipitée dans la cabane hurlante pour retrouver son professeur, agonisant. Il avait perdu une quantité de sang impressionnante et la jeune fille ne lui donnait plus longtemps à vivre, si tant est qu'il fût toujours de ce monde. En s'approchant de lui, elle avait revu tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui et les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux.

Il avait toujours été injuste et partial en cours certes. Cependant, il leur avait sauvé la vie tellement de fois. Depuis le début, il avait protégé Harry, et chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de l'aider, ils avaient pensé que c'était lui l'ennemi. Elle avait enflammé sa cape en croyant qu'il tentait de faire tomber Harry. Les trois Gryffondors étaient persuadés qu'il avait tenté de dérober la pierre philosophale pour faire revenir Voldemort. En troisième année, le professeur n'avait pas hésité à leur venir en aide pour les sauver de Sirius. Certes, ils n'étaient pas réellement en danger mais ils avaient tout de même eu très peur au début. Pourtant, ils l'avaient assommé. Et lui, à peine réveillé, était tout de même venu s'interposer de nouveau entre eux et le loup-garou. Il ne cessait de risquer sa vie pour sauver la leur. En cinquième année, il était allé prévenir l'ordre lorsqu'Harry avait vu Sirius mourir dans les pensées de Voldemort. Il les avait défendus face à Ombrage qui voulait leur soutirer les informations par véritasérum. Cette année encore, il avait été indispensable dans la victoire face à Voldemort.

Severus Rogue était un héros, c'était l'homme le plus courageux qu'Hermione eût jamais connu. Et il était là, allongé dans une cabane à moitié détruite, agonisant sans que personne ne pense à lui, seul pour une faute qu'il avait commise presque vingt ans auparavant et qu'il avait plus que largement racheté aujourd'hui.

Hermione avait saisi son poignet et cherché son pouls. Il était là, faible mais présent. La jeune sorcière avait alors fouillé dans son sac qu'elle avait gardé sur elle pour en sortir un anti poison. Elle ne savait pas s'il serait suffisant mais ça lui laisserait le temps pour demander de l'aide. Elle avait relevé la tête de son ancien professeur pour lui faire avaler une gorgée de la potion et avait attendu patiemment que celle-ci fasse effet. Le temps lui avait paru tellement long et pourtant deux minutes plus tard, il avait retrouvé un souffle normal et sa douleur avait semblé s'atténuer. Après lui avoir administré une potion de régénérescence sanguine, elle l'avait conduit par lévitation jusqu'à la grande salle pour que l'infirmière puisse s'occuper de lui. Elle l'avait placé à l'écart afin qu'il ne soit pas blessé par les survivants qui le croyaient encore coupable. Et finalement avec le temps, il avait repris des forces. Les trois Gryffondors avaient témoigné en sa faveur pour qu'il soit disculpé. Les gens ne l'aimaient pas mais il cessait au moins de l'insulter de traître.

Elle lui avait peut-être permis de rester en vie ce jour là, mais elle n'était pas sûre de l'avoir sauvée. Elle ne regrettait pas son geste mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'en montrer fière vis-à-vis de lui. Car lui non plus ne semblait pas être de bonne humeur depuis la guerre. Certes, il était beaucoup moins pâle que d'habitude, et il n'avait pas la crainte continuelle de mourir en partant retrouver son « maître ». Pour autant, il avait l'air de s'en vouloir encore de tous les gens qui étaient morts. Il ne semblait pas capable de se pardonner pour la mort de Lily. Hermione aurait tellement voulu faire plus que lui redonner la santé. Elle aurait aimé qu'il guérisse son cœur, qu'il comprenne qu'il était quelqu'un de bien et qu'il n'avait plus à s'en vouloir depuis bien longtemps. Mais la jeune fille savait que ce n'était pas son rôle et elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'en mêle. Il la rabrouerait de toute manière. Enfin bref, Dumbledore la considérait peut-être comme une héroïne mais elle ne se voyait pas comme telle. La seule personne qu'elle avait réellement sauvé ne passait pas une seconde de sa vie à ne pas se morfondre. S'il avait été réellement sadique, il aurait pris plaisir à rabaisser les élèves, puisqu'il n'avait pas aboli cette caractéristique à laquelle il était particulièrement attaché, mais elle était sûre que derrière son sourire narquois ne transparaissait aucune trace d'un quelconque sentiment joyeux.

Hermione serra les paupières. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se morfondre sur la vie de son professeur. Elle n'y était pour rien après tout, même si elle aurait pu se montrer plus reconnaissante envers lui. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour laisser son regard se perdre à l'horizon. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne le faisait pas exprès mais elle n'était pas capable de guérir de son mal être tant que le professeur Rogue n'irait pas mieux non plus. Enfin au moins tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas prouvé qu'il méritait plus le qualificatif de héros qu'Harry, que Ron, que elle-même, que la plupart des sorciers réunis d'ailleurs. Elle se leva alors précipitamment pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. C'était l'endroit le plus propice pour réfléchir. Elle se munit d'un parchemin et commença à écrire une lettre s'adressant au maître de potions. Elle écrivit deux lignes avant de tout rayer jugeant cela immature. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'elle ait pitié de lui. Elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il s'imagine qu'elle était juste une gamine énamourachée de son professeur. Au bout d'une heure, elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé de convaincant à écrire. Une dizaine de boule de papier traînait sur sa table et la jeune fille commençait à soupirer son exaspération. Elle était capable d'écrire vingt parchemins sur une leçon mais elle n'était pas douée de la capacité de rédiger une lettre de dix lignes à quelqu'un à qui elle était redevable. Désespérant… Elle enfouit sa tête entre ses mains et tenta de retrouver son calme. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit une ombre derrière elle. Elle se retourna rapidement mais sans affolement. Le professeur se tenait debout à côté de sa table. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, il était en train de lire la dernière lettre qu'elle lui adressait. Son visage avait laissé transparaître la surprise mais le masque réapparut aussi soudainement qu'il s'en était allé. La jeune fille baissa la tête et se saisit des autres parchemins qu'elle jeta dans la cheminée de la bibliothèque. Elle voulait partir de la bibliothèque mais elle savait qu'elle avait là une occasion pour tout lui avouer. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et ce qu'elle y vit ne l'encouragea pas. Hermione s'apprêtait à se retourner lorsqu'elle sentit une présence dans son esprit. Elle se reconcentra alors pour ne pas rompre le contact visuel. S'étant déjà entraînée à l'occlumentie, Hermione parvint à diriger son esprit sur tous les souvenirs qui pouvaient le concerner. Elle savait que s'il essayait de violer les frontières qu'elle lui fixait, elle ne pourrait rien faire. Mais ce n'était pas son intention. Il se laissa guider vers le tracé qu'elle lui montrait. Elle avait un peu honte de lui remontrer toutes ses scènes où elle et ses amis s'étaient trompés à son égard. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait assumer cela pour lui montrer toute l'admiration qu'elle avait pour lui. Puisqu'elle ne parvenait pas à écrire cette fichue lettre, elle le remercierait en lui dévoilant ses émotions. Elle revoyait toute les scènes où il les avait sauvés et plusieurs fois, elle se retrouvait le soir dans son lit, en train de pleurer face à la culpabilité qu'elle éprouvait en ne le remerciant pas. Ses amis n'avaient que faire de ses sacrifices et elle assurait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Pourtant, elle ne cessait de le rabrouer et de se méfier de lui. Lorsque le professeur eut quitté son esprit, elle mit quelque temps à revenir à elle. Elle leva les yeux vers sa table mais elle se retrouvait seule. Il était parti.

Une semaine plus tard, alors que la jeune fille se morfondait pour la triste soirée qui 'attendait le lendemain pour la Saint Silvestre, Hermione reçut une lettre par hibou. Il était noir, majestueux et apparemment pressé de s'enfuir. Il ne cessait de frapper sur la table où elle s'était installée pour son petit déjeuner. Elle détacha l'enveloppe, lui proposa un morceau de pain, qu'il refusa, puis le regarda s'en aller. Elle lut rapidement la lettre mais s'obligea à la relire encore et encore pour être sûre qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Elle provenait du professeur Rogue, qu'elle n'avait pas recroisé depuis son passage à la bibliothèque. Cela était déjà étrange en soit, mais ce qui l'était davantage encore, c'était que c'était une invitation. Il lui proposait de passer la soirée du réveillon avec lui pour mettre au clair « cette histoire ». Hermione était prête à parier que la discussion ne serait pas des plus agréables et qu'elle en ressortirait perdante, quoiqu'il arrive, mais elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire et elle avait l'intention de passer une année tranquille, ce qui impliquait qu'elle ne devait pas tomber davantage dans les disgrâces du professeur. Elle répondit donc qu'elle serait là, et se rendit dans sa chambre pour terminer ses derniers devoirs.

Le lendemain, elle hésita à se rendre à Pré au Lard pour s'acheter des affaires pour la soirée. Mais elle se persuada que ça n'avait rien d'un rendez-vous festif et qu'il suffisait qu'elle mette quelque chose de légèrement moins scolaire pour que ça fasse l'affaire. Elle revêtit donc une robe noire, simple et confortable mais plutôt jolie, et se maquilla d'un simple trait de crayon autour des yeux. Elle ne serait pas à l'aise si elle mettait plus et elle ne savait qu'ainsi, il ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de ne pas en avoir fait moins.

A 19h30, elle frappa timidement à la porte de son bureau, ne sachant s'il se trouverait là, mais ne connaissant pas l'emplacement de ses appartements personnels. Il lui ouvrit sans se presser comme si elle le dérangeait. Elle se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise. Le professeur Rogue l'invita à entrer, puis lui fit prendre une porte à l'autre bout de la salle qui menait à un petit salon. Il lui indiqua un canapé, lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait s'assoir et se posa à son tour dans un fauteuil. Il montrait clairement qu'il était le maître de ces lieux. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux ce qui montra clairement que malgré ce qu'il voulait montrer, le maître de potions n'était pas plus à l'aise qu'Hermione. Celle-ci sentait que c'était à elle de briser le silence et elle cherchait avec frénésie quelque chose de censé à dire. Elle était incapable de se concentrer et ne trouvait rien… La soirée allait être particulièrement angoissante et elle se demandait si, tout compte fait, elle avait bien fait d'accepter… Au bout de quelques minutes de tortures supplémentaires, il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait choisi de faire plus tard. Ce à quoi elle répondit que, sans certitude, elle envisageait de devenir médicomage. Bien sûr elle avait aussi des ambitions associatives pour la défense des espèces considérées comme inférieures, mais elle se doutait que parler de ça aurait convaincu son professeur de sa stupidité. Au contraire, la médicomagie semblait être un sujet qui plaisait à Rogue. Ce n'était pas très étonnant d'ailleurs. Il insista, lui disant qu'elle fallait qu'elle excelle en potion pour réussir dans cette voie. Il ne lui dit pas que c'était le cas mais il n'y avait aucun sarcasme dans cette phrase, ce qui pouvait déjà être pris comme un compliment. Il s'en suivit une longue conversation sur les potions, sujet qui les passionnait tous les deux. L'ambiance s'apaisa dans la pièce et Hermione se prit même, à exprimer clairement son point de vue, sans craindre qu'il la rabroue et qu'il la traite de « miss-je-sais-tout ». Elle se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle entretenait une conversation sérieuse sur un sujet sérieux. Harry et Ron étaient deux garçons formidables mais leur conversation tournait principalement autour du Quidditch. Et tout le monde pensait qu'elle était inintéressante puisqu'elle passait toutes ses journées, la tête enfouie dans un livre. Ella avait l'impression d'être un peu elle-même, de se retrouver comme elle était avant que Voldemort ne revienne au pouvoir. Et ça lui faisait du bien, sa déprime s'affaiblit quelque peu, au point qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle souriait parfois à certaines phrases du professeur. Elle le trouvait tout simplement passionnant, mais ça elle ne pourrait pas l'avouer. Elle lui avait fait bien assez de compliments ces temps-ci, même s'il les méritait amplement.

« Vous n'aurez rien besoin d'avouer Miss Granger… dit-il soudain sans interrompre la conversation. » Les propos s'étaient tellement bien enchaînés qu'Hermione pensait qu'il parlait toujours des potions. Elle tenta de comprendre le sens des paroles avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait pénétré dans son esprit et qu'il répondait à ses pensées secrètes. Elle était tellement détendue qu'elle n'avait même pas senti l'intrusion. Mais cela la révolta et elle se leva prête à partir. Ce n'était pas très correct mais ses actes à lui ne l'étaient pas plus. Et puis, c'était vrai, il était passionnant, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas à savoir. S'il voulait connaître ses pensées, il pouvait lui poser une question, comme le font les gens civilisés. Il n'avait pas à entrer ainsi dans sa tête !

Il lui attrapa le bras et le lâcha aussitôt, comme si le contact l'avait brûlé. Hermione se retourna, le visage triste, son désespoir s'emparait de nouveau d'elle, alors qu'elle s'était sentie enfin bien. Elle avait confiance en lui et il piétinait cette confiance. C'était un homme bien, elle en était sûre, mais il était tellement habitué à être détesté qu'il ne savait pas être agréable. Il ne le faisait pas exprès, mais c'était véritablement un boulet !

« Je suis désolé… murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, comme s'il était particulièrement difficile pour lui de s'excuser.

-ça n'a pas d'importance, répondit la Gryffondor. » Il la réinvita à s'assoir et ils parvinrent au bout de 10 minutes à retrouver une conversation presqu'aussi agréable que celle qu'il avait interrompue. Il lui servit à diner et la soirée était clairement mieux que ce que la jeune fille avait espéré.

A 23h30, elle décida qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle abuse de son amabilité, et lui expliqua qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. Il la raccompagna à la porte pour la lui ouvrir et elle se retourna une dernière fois pour le remercier. Son visage était beaucoup plus proche du sien qu'elle ne l'avait calculée, et elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de son nez, ayant peur que la bouche passe pour inappropriée et que les yeux soient plus gênant encore. Elle ne vit donc pas le visage de son professeur se rapprocher encore du sien. Elle sentit cependant leur deux nez s'entrechoquer doucement et elle comprit ce qui allait se passer. Peut-être devait-elle partir avant que ce ne soit trop tard ? Elle ne bougea pas, attendant que leurs lèvres s'effleurent. C'était un baiser doux, tendre, comme un couple amoureux qui voudrait prouver à l'autre toute l'affection qu'il lui porte. Mais Rogue et Hermione n'étaient pas un couple, et pourtant, ils s'embrassaient en ce soir de 31 décembre où ils étaient seuls. Seuls face au monde qui les accueillait mais qu'eux rejetaient. Seuls, ou plutôt à deux pendant ces quelques minutes où ils se laissaient aller. D'un commun mouvement, ils se séparèrent lentement et se sourirent. Hermione lui souhaita une bonne nuit auquel il répondit en souriant. Elle quitta la pièce, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle était heureuse. Deux jours après, les élèves revenaient à Poudlard. Hermione ne retourna pas le voir, lui non plus. Ce n'était pas approprié.

Ils s'étaient embrassés, une fois, rien qu'une fois. Peut-être auraient-ils pu recommencer mais aucun des deux n'en avait l'intention. Ils ne regrettaient rien, c'était un magnifique souvenir. Si la scène avait du se dérouler de nouveau, aucun n'aurait changé quoique ce soit. Hermione aimait son professeur. Peut-être Rogue aimait-il son élève. Mais il était ainsi, ce baiser leur avait suffit pour éclairer leur vie, pour lui redonner des couleurs. Ils ne formaient pas un couple et tout le leur interdisait. Peut-être Hermione reviendrait-elle au château l'année prochaine, peut-être se recroiseraient-ils un jour, dans un autre contexte. Ce jour là alors, ils s'embrasseraient de nouveau et recommenceraient chaque jour. Ils vivraient ensemble, aussi heureux que possible, ils se soigneraient des blessures du passé. Oui, ce jour arriverait sans doute. Mais en attendant, ils continueraient à vivre leur vie, en se rappelant qu'ils avaient retrouvé le sourire juste pour un baiser.


End file.
